criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kiss of Death/Transcript
Main Article: The Kiss of Death Jones: I don't care if a psychopath with a chainsaw runs right past us, I'm not doing anything until we've eaten our hot dogs! Emma Ternon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Jones: Oh my god?!? Did a woman just fall out of a building window?!? Jones: You're right, , I think we've got a murder to investigate! Chapter One ''Investigate Square's Entrance. '' Jones: All this broken glass proves the woman was PUSHED right through that window. The autopsy might tell us more. Jones: One thing's for sure, there's no need to look for a Murder Weapon as she was obviously defenestrated! Jones: According to her ID, she was called Emma Ternon... and she really looked beautiful... Jones: It seems her electronic tablet survived the fall. Of course it's still asking for a password. Do you think you can hack it, ? Jones: And this block of sticky notes must have fallen out of Emma's bag. You can still make out some letters.... can you recover the full message for us? ''Autopsy the Victim's Body. '' Nathan: If your victim had fallen from any higher there wouldn't have been anything left to autopsy! Nathan: Luckily, Emma's lips were quite talkative: the killer gave her a kiss right before they pushed her out of that window! Nathan: Which is lucky for us because now we know that your killer uses lip balm! Nathan: And that's not all: I also found traces of raw fish on Emma's lips ... yet her medical files show she is allergic! Nathan: This can only mean that it is your killer who is a fan of raw fish: Sushi to be exact! (After autopsy report) Jones: Brrrr, I can't believe the killer gave Emma one last goodbye kiss before casually pushing her through that window! What a sicko! ''Examine Sticky Notes. '' Jones: Rachel Priest... Walton Square 12 PM... Jones: The last time we saw Rachel was when she was reporting on that Bomb story, but she's been up to a lot more since then. Jones: She was meant to meet Emma here and she was five minutes late! She'll be here any minute, let's go have a talk with her! ''Quiz Rachel about the Victim. '' Rachel: I was meant to meet up with Emma Ternon right about now and you're telling me she's dead?! Jones: Did you know her well? Rachel: Not that I "have" to tell you, but I got a call from Emma this morning: she sounded scared like her life was in danger. Rachel: She said she had some sensitive information that would make the biggest news story of my career... Rachel: Do you realize that if she was killed because of the information she had, this story really could be HUGE! (After talking to Rachel) Jones: Rachel's keeping information from us! How about we search her workplace to find out what she's hiding exactly? ''Investigate Newsroom. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Wow, the Daily Grim News Office is huge! If Rachel is hiding something about our victim, she's certainly chosen the right place to hide it! (After investigating) Jones: You've got a great eye for detail : given how big this news office is, I'd have never found Rachel's research files! Jones: Are you ready to search through them for any mention of our victim? ''Examine Pile of Folders. '' Jones: All these notes from Rachel's research files are about Emma! Why did Rachel refuse to tell us about any of this? Jones: Come on, ! I think it's time we got the full story about our news reporter! ''Confront Rachel about her Files on Emma. '' Jones: Rachel, we've got proof you knew Emma... You could have saved us a lot of time by telling us straight away! Rachel: I didn't have to tell you! You should know that journalists have the right to keep their sources secret! Jones: And you should know that withholding information can land you in JAIL! This isn't a game, Rachel, so tell us! Rachel: ... Emma was my informant: As a model, she had access to all the big parties of this City... and she heard A LOT of things... Rachel: She promised me the biggest story of my career! But now my only chance of still getting that scoop is by finding Emma's killer! Jones: It's <Rank> 's job to catch killers, Rachel, not yours! Don't ever forget that! (After Talking to Rachel) Jones: It sounds like Emma had a story that news reporters could kill for... Jones: , what if Rachel killed Emma to make her news story even more sensational? After all, death sells! ''Examine Tablet Computer. '' Jones: Ace as always, ! Have you noticed the wallpaper on Emma's tablet computer? Jones: It's the logo for a company called Glamm Modelling. Since we have this tablet at hand, let's do a quick search on it... Jones: Here we go! Glamm modelling is headed by a woman called Rozalina Davidov. Let's go ask this woman if Emma worked for her, shall we? ''Ask Rozalina about the Victim. '' Rozalina: Emma was the golden egg of this company, always in demand... she'll be hard to replace. Rozalina: But I'm not surprised she's dead. She was a successful model and was always going out to all the high-end parties... She just loved flirting with the rich and powerful of this city and it often got her into trouble. Rozalina: If you ask me, one of them finally got sick of her little games and killed her! Chapter Two Jones: What do you think Emma was thinking of during those few seconds as she was falling? Jones: You're right, , it's best not to think about those things and keep our focus on catching this killer! Jones: Which reminds me, Alex wants to talk to you, : he thinks he may have found something more about the victim. Jones: He's so proud of his latest discovery, you'd think he had just invented the wheel... but hopefully he really does have a lead. Alex: I've got some great news! I did some digging on the model agency Emma worked for... Alex: And it turns out Glamm Modelling is actually a front for an escort company! Jones: Emma was a call girl?! Alex: According to the diary in her computer tablet, she was out working just last night! Alex: She even mentions the name of her client: Richard Dobbs. Apparently, he's a successful plastic surgeon. Jones: , what do you say we escort this Richard to the interrogation room? Jones: We should also search Rachel's desk: she must have known about Emma, which means she's still hiding stuff from us! ''Ask Richard about Hiring Emma's Services. '' Richard: Yeah, I totally hired Emma's services last night. She's great as eye candy: it distracts the other poker players at the casino! Richard: But if I wasn't so rich already, I would've asked for a refund on Emma because the whole night at the casino was ruined by this old hag. Richard: This crazy old b*tch kept screaming at Emma. Apparently, she was convinced she had to kill her for good luck! Richard: Ah, I'm going to miss Emma... It'll be hard finding an escort as good as her. (After speaking to Richard) Jones: It's a shame being an a**hole isn't enough to lock someone away for life... Jones: Good idea, , let's go to the casino and see if we can't find this old lady Richard was talking about! ''Investigate Casino's Top Floor. '' Jones: Nicely done, ! ... I wonder why someone tore this photo up? Jones: You're right! The only way to find out why is by piecing it back together! ''Examine Torn Photograph. '' Jones: Great job, ! It looks like Emma is in this photo! How about we- Josie Picket: That;s my photograph! Put it down, you rotten thief, or I will cast a voodoo spell on you! Jones: , this must be the crazy old bi... lady Richard told us about. ''Question the Crazy Old Lady. '' Josie: Emma is dead?! Bless the skies, my voodoo spell worked! Now that I've killer her, I'll be lucky again! Jones: ...You cast a spell to kill her? Josie: I had no choice! That tramp was here every night and she brought bad luck with her. I was losing all my money! Josie: So I took this picture of her and used that for my voodoo. Here you can have it- I don't need it anymore. Josie: Now, young man... how about a kiss for good luck or do I have to cast a love spell on you? (After speaking to Josie) Jones: So this photo was taken by the old lady: That's definitely Emma... and she's having a row with another man! Good Idea, , let's send this photo to the lab and see if Alex can identify that man. ''Analyze Photograph. '' Alex: I managed to identify the man who was fighting with Emma in the photo the old lady gave you. Alex: His name is Roger Dence and he's a plastic surgeon. Jones: Another plastic surgeon? I hope he isn't as big an a**hole as Richard. Alex: Actually, they work together. They own the plastic surgery called Dence & Dobbs. Jones: Interesting... So , what do you say we ask Roger what his row with Emma was all about. ''Ask Roger about his Row with Emma. '' Roger: Can you please make it brief? I've got food poisoning... bad sushi... Roger: Emma and I, we were quite close. I often used her services as an escort. She was always very professional. Jones: And let me guess: when you found out Richard was also "employing" her, you got mad. Roger: Not at all. Richard and I, we already share a business... and we don't mind sharing the rest either. Jones: You're a bunch of sickos, the both of you! I mean, seriously! ''Investigate Rachel Priest's Desk. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Wow, it looks like there's been a break-in, unless Rachel did this... (After investigating) Jones: Good work, ! You know something? I've also got a strong feeling this break-in was done by the killer! Jones: I mean, look at this necklace you got from Rachel's desk: It has Emma's name on it! Jones: I don't know if the killer left it here on purpose or by accident, but they're sure gonna regret it once we've scanned it for clues! Jones: And the killer also smashed up Rachel's computer hard drive... Jones: A pointless task because you'll fix it in seconds. Isn't that right, ? ''Examine Broken Hard Drive. '' Jones: Great work, ! Let's send Rachel's hard drive to the lab: maybe we'll find out why the killer wanted it destroyed so badly. Jones: And who knows? If Alex doesn't use it to play video games, we might actually learn something about the victim! ''Analyze Hard Drive. '' Alex: About Rachel's hard drive you recovered from the news office: I localized all the documents about Emma. Alex: Long story short: Emma wanted to stop being a call girl, but her boss, Rozalina, pretty much kept her prisoner. Alex: Emma knew the only way to be free was exposing Rozalina and the company's illegal activities thanks to Rachel's help. Jones: Not only does Rozalina use her models as escorts, she also keeps them prisoners! , we've got some questioning to do! ''Question Rozalina about Enslaving Emma. '' Rozalina: You think I was keeping Emma as a prisoner? Please, she was such a drama queen: always telling lies! Rozalina: She had such an easy life: the stupid b*tch was getting paid heaps of cash JUST for the way she looked! Jones: You know what I think? You were jealous of everything Emma had. That's why you hate her so much. Rozalina: What did Emma have that I don't?! I've still got my beauty, Emma's got NOTHING! Rozalina: Don't you think I'm still beautiful, Jones? Wouldn't you like to take me out to dinner? I know a great sushi restaurant... ''Examine Necklace. '' Jones: I'm impressed you managed to find these molecules on Emma's necklace... but we can't do much without knowing what substance they make up. Jones: Can you please cross-examine these molecules to determine what substance they're from? I know you have the skills for it, ! ''Examine Unknown Molecules. '' Jones: Incredible, ! So these molecules you collected from Emma's necklace... Jones: ...They turn out to be molecules from the chemical composition of anti-aging cream! Jones: Now we know our killer uses anti-aging cream! ... Huh, is it me or are the killers in this district particulary vain? Chapter Three Samuel King: , you need to hurry and deal a swift justice to Emma's killer! If you're overworked, be sure to enlist Ramirez's help! Jones: Psst, , what simple task could we give that buffoon? Something we hate doing... Jones: That's it! Let's have Ramirez check which suspects use lip balm. Thanks for the advice, Chief! Jones: In the meantime, we've got one suspect to interrogate and one crime scene that needs a final sweep. What should we start with, ? ''Quiz Josie about the Casino. '' Josie: This anti-aging cream is rejuvinating me! I feel more alive than ever, I even tried a new food: raw fish... I hear it's an aphrodisiac. Josie: Oh, Mister Detective Jones, I'd just love to shrink you down and put you on my keychain as a good luck charm. Wouldn't that be nice! Jones: Huh, okay... Do you remember noticing anything more about Emma when she was here at the casino last night? Anybody arguing with her? Josie: So many men were arguing with her last night! I tell you, she attracted them like flies on sh*t... I hope she died most horribly. Josie: You know, one man even proposed to her! A good looking on too... but she said no and he was quite mad indeed about it. (After talking to Josie) Jones: Since we're here, let's search the casino... maybe we'll find out who proposed to Emma. Jones: But let's be quick about it... Mrs Picket scares the living daylights out of me! ''Investigate Casino Games. '' Jones: I bet you this is the ring our mystery man used to ask Emma in marriage... If only we knew who he was! Jones: You're a genius, ! Of course diamonds have serial numbers engraved inside! Jones: If you managed to get that serial number, we could find out who proposed to Emma! ''Examine Diamond Ring. '' Jones: Great work, ! Let's get this diamond's serial number traced and hope we can find out who proposed to Emma! ''Analyze Diamond Serial Number. '' Alex: I traced that serial number you got from that diamond ring. Alex: Turns out it was bought by Richard Dobbs just yesterday. Jones: So it was Richard who wanted to marry Emma! No wonder she said no. Jones: Come on, , what do you say we go rub it in his face? Category:Dialogues